


Dirty

by Miryel



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Lande di Fandom, M/M, Maritombola 11, Prompt 28, SHIPPATELI, Slash, che carini rega, ci vuole più amore per questa coppia, era quasi finita nel porno ma non ci sono cascata... per ora, lance x walter, quanto sono dolci, spie sotto copertura
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Passi nottate intere a mangiare cinese d’asporto e a guardare drama coreani, in attesa che qualcosa, in questa monotona vita, cambi. Persino ora che tu e Lance avete instaurato un certo feeling, lavorando insieme, non ti senti parte integrante dell'esistenza umana. Perché non si può vivere soli, e da quando tua madre è morta, stai soffrendo questa solitudine ogni giorno con più apatia. Lei era la tua unica ancora, lei era la tua unica amica; l’unica che riusciva a vedere nelle tue stranezze la tua genialità, la tua umanità, la tua dolcezza.[...]C’è qualcosa di più che un semplice bisogno di condividere con lui del tempo, però; lo hai capito da un po’ che se il cuore ti batte ogni volta che incroci i suoi occhi scuri, allora non può essere solo quello, il tuo bisogno. Quando accidentalmente ti sfiora una mano, vai in escandescenza. Quando ti sorride, ti senti morire e, allo stesso tempo, risorgere. Quando ti tratta come un suo pari ti senti capito, e vorresti che fosse così per sempre, solo che Lance a volte si ricorda che è una spia e che non dovrebbe esporsi tanto, e allora ti allontana, mette su un muro e ti distrugge. L’unico essere umano in grado di farti sentire male, ma anche dannatamente bene.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Kudos: 4
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Dirty

**Coppia:** Lance/Walter (Spie Sotto Copertura)  
 **Iniziativa:** Partecipa alla Maritombola 11 indetta da Lande di Fandom.  
 **Prompt n°:** 28 - In Un Ripostiglio (SFW)

**Dirty**

Gli vuoi sempre dimostrare qualcosa. Che sia la tua abilità nel saper costruire congegni o la tua capacità di saperti comportare di fronte a chiunque – cosa che, ovviamente, non sai fare – ci provi. Non è da te. Sarà che ti sei sempre sentito un po’ il topo di biblioteca, alla H.T.U.V e la colpa, dopotutto, forse non è interamente tua. Ti ci hanno portato, ad isolarti; ti hanno voluto lì, nell’angolo, a creare dispositivi per l’intelligence e nessuno, davvero nessuno, ti ha mai preso in considerazione. Arrivi, timbri il cartellino, ti siedi alla tua scrivania, inventi, parli da solo – o con i tuoi peluche, che almeno ti comprendono – e poi di nuovo timbri il cartellino, te ne vai a casa, e se non fosse per Lovey, la tua _coinquilina_ pennuta, saresti solo anche lì.

Passi nottate intere a mangiare cinese d’asporto e a guardare drama coreani, in attesa che qualcosa, in questa monotona vita, cambi. Persino ora che tu e Lance avete instaurato un certo feeling, lavorando insieme, non ti senti parte integrante dell'esistenza umana. Perché non si può vivere soli, e da quando tua madre è morta, stai soffrendo questa solitudine ogni giorno con più apatia. Lei era la tua unica ancora, lei era la tua unica amica; l’unica che riusciva a vedere nelle tue stranezze la tua genialità, la tua umanità, la tua dolcezza.

Per questo, ora che Lance è l’unico essere umano che puoi considerare un amico, vuoi dimostrargli qualcosa. Un valore, quello che sei, cercare di integrarti nel suo mondo e lasciare che lui ti capisca e… e infine ti accetti.

C’è qualcosa di più che un semplice bisogno di condividere con lui del tempo, però; lo hai capito da un po’ che se il cuore ti batte ogni volta che incroci i suoi occhi scuri, allora non può essere solo quello, il tuo bisogno. Quando accidentalmente ti sfiora una mano, vai in escandescenza. Quando ti sorride, ti senti morire e, allo stesso tempo, risorgere. Quando ti tratta come un suo pari ti senti capito, e vorresti che fosse così per sempre, solo che Lance a volte si ricorda che è una spia e che non dovrebbe esporsi tanto, e allora ti allontana, mette su un muro e ti distrugge. L’unico essere umano in grado di farti sentire male, ma anche dannatamente bene.

Sai cosa provi, ma non vuoi ammetterlo a te stesso, così passi il tuo tempo con lui a cercare di legare, di farti accettare e Lance è come una molla che a volte è lontanissima e a volte no.

Oggi, paradossalmente, sembra particolarmente appagato dalla tua presenza; forse perché ha appena concluso una missione importante, con i migliori risultati. Forse perché è stato anche grazie a te e alla tue invenzioni se ci è riuscito – e allora ti è grato. Forse semplicemente i pianeti si sono allineati in maniera che possiate incontrarvi, finalmente.

«Dunque, che novità ci sono? Hai detto che stavi lavorando a della roba nuova.» Lance ti sorride e tu perdi un battito nei calzini. Lo senti sotto la pianta del piede e sussulti leggermente, prima di ricambiare a alzarti in piedi. Hai passato tutto il pomeriggio su quella sedia da ufficio, e la schiena ti fa dannatamente male. Ti stiracchi con le mani incastrati nei fianchi e, cercando di tirare fuori un po’ di carattere, ti avvicini. Lui non si allontana, e questo è già molto. Siete un po’ più vicini. Più del solito.

«Sono felice che tu me l’abbia chiesto! Ho giusto concluso un paio di progetti, e uno è in laboratorio in attesa di essere testato. Mentre aspettiamo i risultati, possiamo dare un occhio a quelli che ho già inserito nel database se… se per te va bene», ti mordi il labbro inferiore, indicando con il pollice dietro di te, dove la porta tagliafuoco divide il tuo studio dall’archivio dei dispositivi. Se non fossi estremamente evitato da tutti, ti vanteresti del fatto che per lo più, lì dentro, c’è roba tua. Sei un pozzo inesauribile di idee geniali e Joy, almeno, ha il coraggio dirtelo. Sarà che, da quando tu e Lance avete risolto l’ultima missione contro Killian, quella donna non ha più paura di dimostrarsi orgogliosa, nei tuoi riguardi. Ti deve molto; ti deve il ritorno di Lance.

«Sono pronto a farmi trasformare ancora in qualcosa con le ali; la cosa mi spaventa ma, ehi, l’ultima volta è andata bene!», ammette Lance e tu ti lasci scivolare via dalle labbra una risata imbarazzata. Vorresti dirgli che è stato lui a _trasformarsi_ in un piccione, bevendo quell’intruglio senza nemmeno chiederti cosa fosse ma… sai quanto è orgoglioso – lo è abbastanza per entrambi – e dunque taci. Non ti costa niente fingere che sia colpa tua, se questo significa scherzare insieme e passare del tempo in sua compagnia. Ti senti patetico ma, santo cielo, non lo sei forse ogni giorno, mentre cerchi di dimostrarti diverso da come sei, per farti accettare?

Almeno Lance non ti scansa e, a volte, ti cerca. Questo è più di quanto tu possa sperare dal mondo intero.

«Non ci sono in programma trasformazioni strane… per ora. E comunque il piccione ti sta più che bene, visto che non lo disdegni.»

Lance sbuffa divertito, mentre tu apri la porta e raggiungete l’archivio. «Ammetto che è utile quando non voglio farmi vedere, anche se il volo è ancora un po’ da migliorare.»

«Te l’ho detto, Lovey è disposta a insegnarti tutto, se solo tu le lasciassi fare il suo lavoro, ovvero essere un piccione», rispondi e lui, quando si ferma dopo che la porta si è chiusa alle vostre spalle, incrocia le braccia al petto.

«Hai idea di quanto suoni strana l’idea di farmi _insegnare_ qualcosa da un piccione?»

«Non tanto quanto suona strana l’idea che _tu_ diventi un piccione di tua volontà. Ma non insistito, sarai tu a pregarmi di lasciarti insegnare da lei i segreti del volo», sorridi e, quando lui alza un sopracciglio e si carezza il mento con pollice e indice, gli fai cenno di proseguire. Ti segue lungo un corridoio, finché non incontrate una porta di metallo, affiancata da molte altre identiche; l’unica cosa che le contraddistingue è un numero scritto in rosso. Quella che stai per aprire porta su il numero otto. Smanetti per un po’ con la chiave e, non appena si spalanca, il buio vi coglie.

È uno spazio ristretto; un piccolo ripostiglio che ogni scienziato possiede per archiviare momentaneamente i progetti conclusi. Entri dentro e, tirando una cordicella appesa alla parete, una lampadina si accende.

Fai cenno a Lance di entrare e, reprimendo una risata, ti rendi conto di quanto quel metro quadro gli impedisca di muoversi come un essere umano normale: è troppo alto, ha le spalle larghe e, a differenza tua, lì dentro sembra di troppo. Pare quasi che i ruoli si siano invertiti: tu sei quello a tuo agio e lui quello goffo.

Palesi una risata che ti fa bene al cuore, specie quando lui ti guarda come se volesse fulminarti con lo sguardo, ma con un certo affetto incastrato negli occhi.

«Immagino che la sensazione che si prova a stare dentro una bara sia più o meno questa.»

«Tua madre ti ha fatto troppo alto», rispondi, e lui sbuffa.

«E la tua ti ha fatto troppo basso», replica, e la tristezza di quella battuta vi fa sorridere entrambi. Vi guardate per un tempo infinitamente lungo, come se tutto il resto, per un secondo, fosse sparito dietro quei sorrisi. Poi sussulti, quando la porta del ripostiglio si chiude con un rumore metallico che corrode le orecchie. Vi girate entrambi a guardarla e, sebbene ci sia la luce della lampadina, l’ambiente è improvvisamente diventato più buio.

«Accidenti, mi è preso un infarto», commenta Lance, e poi fa schioccare la lingua. Allunga una mano e la serra alla maniglia ma, quando la tira giù e tira verso l’esterno, questa non si apre. «No… non dirmi che…» Ci riprova, ancora e ancora, senza alcun successo. La porta non sembra per nulla intenzionata ad aprirsi e tu lo fissi, con gli occhi spalancati e un certo peso sul cuore che ti schiaccia la gabbia toracica.

«Dannazione, Walter! Non mi dire che si è bloccata? Lo ha mai fatto?»

«N-non… non lo so. Non l’ho mai chiusa dall’interno. È bloccata?», rispondi, e ti prendi le braccia tra le mani, come se ti stessi abbracciando da solo. Alzi le spalle, non ti senti bene. La pressione ti sale al cervello e i tuoi occhi vagano per la stanza senza mai soffermarsi su niente. Come se cercassi una via d’uscita, ma sei cieco. Non la vedi. Vedi solo il buio.

«Me lo devi dire tu, se è bloccata! La chiave è fuori e…», Lance sembra furibondo e, un attimo dopo aver provato di nuovo a spingerla inutilmente, tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. «Non c’è campo, qui dentro! Come è possibile che in un posto simile non ci sia campo?Lo sapevo che avrei dovuto aspettare fuori e lasciare a te il…» Si blocca. Quando si gira a guardarti, si blocca. Hai gli occhi fissi su di lui, e non lo vedi davvero. Hai solo un’ombra vaga di quello che sta succedendo intorno a te, ma non ci sei. Tenti di non esserci, perché sei claustrofobico, perché quello spazio ristretto ti sta soffocando. Più cerchi di inalare aria, più questa ti si blocca poco prima di raggiungere i polmoni e ti lascia in apnea.

Lo senti ancora più forte, quel peso sullo sterno e non riesci ad attribuirgli un nome, finché Lance non ti prende per le spalle, si china quel tanto che può in quel buco di ripostiglio, e ti scuote leggermente.

«Walter? Ehi, ci sei? Dai, non è successo niente. Non farti venire un attacco di panico proprio ora, non c’è bisogno. Prima o poi si accorgeranno che non ci siamo e verranno a cercarci!»

«I-io non… non…», provi a dire e i tuoi occhi si fissano nei suoi, alla ricerca di un punto fisso sul quale concentrarsi per non scivolare via. Ti senti mancare, ti appoggi con una mano ad uno scaffale e, l’altra, la porti sul cuore. Batte così forte che hai paura che esploda, insieme al tuo corpo. Non è una sensazione piacevole e, purtroppo, non è nemmeno così nuova. Ti è successo altre volte di dover fare i conti con un attacco di panico, specie nella doccia, i primi tempi in cui sei entrato allo H.T.UV. – quando eri pieni di buoni propositi, convinto che lì avresti finalmente fatto amicizia con qualcuno, e invece non è successo e sei stato travolto dall’ennesima delusione per mesi, finché non ci sei sceso a patti, col fatto che non vali l’amicizia di nessuno.

Non sai gestirlo, sai solo che passa e poi torna quando meno te lo aspetti, ma stavolta è diverso. Stavolta non è il senso di inadeguatezza, a stringerti il cuore come una morsa, ma la _paura._ La paura di restare lì per sempre, la paura di morire soffocato, la paura di aver deluso Lance, ancora una volta, dopo così tanto tempo che non succedeva.

«Ehi, calmati. Respira. Davvero, Walter, non è successo niente. Sono cose che capitano a tutti. Pensa che la scorsa settimana sono rimasto chiuso in un bagno pubblico. Il proprietario è dovuto venire a liberarmi, siccome da solo non ci sono riuscito. E sono una spia. Insomma, una spia! Dovrei sapermi districare da certe situazioni in pochi secondi. E mentre aspettiamo cercherò di inventarmi qualcosa con una graffetta e un accendino», ironizza. Lo sai che sta cercando di prenderla sullo scherzo solo per tirarti su, ma chissà quanta rabbia cova dentro, nei tuoi riguardi. Lance ti dice sempre che il tempo è prezioso, che non va sprecato, e per colpa tua ora è costretto a rimanere chiuso lì, ad aspettare e a lasciare che molte occasioni si perdano tra la sabbia di una clessidra di cui non conosci la grandezza. Potrebbe trattarsi di un minuto ancora o di un’ora, o di due ore, o di una nottata intera. Nessuno dei due lo sa, e nessuno dei due è in grado di fare niente. Lo sai, che è così, perché se Lance avesse avuto la soluzione, l’avrebbe di certo già usata.

«Mi… mi dispiace molto», dici, con un filo di voce, e lui sospira, chiude gli occhi e poi sorride e inclina la testa. Non ti lascia andare le spalle, come se questo potesse in qualche modo farti ancora più male.

«Non ti deve dispiacere di niente, ora la risolviamo. Non ho pensato a prendere la chiave, quando sono entrato, dunque diciamo che la colpa è al cinquanta percento o… di nessuno dei due.» Ti fa l’occhiolino e tu, dopo aver passato venti secondi interminabili in silenzio, annuisci. Non è riuscito a scacciarti via quelle brutte sensazioni, ma ti senti meglio. Il respiro non si è regolarizzato, ma comunque non resta più incastrato nella carotide senza scendere giù, ai polmoni. Respiri, ci riesci quanto basta per non farti venire un capogiro e svenire.

Poi Lance fa una cosa che non ti saresti mai aspettato in vita tua e, con una lentezza infinita – e forse sei tu ad averla avvertita così dilatata nel tempo, ti abbraccia. Ti circonda le braccia intorno alle spalle, accorcia le distanze e ti stringe a sé. Il tuo viso affonda nel suo petto e, quando ti giri di tre quarti, il tuo orecchio tocca il suo cuore. Lo senti battere e, in quel preciso istante, ti rendi conto che sebbene voglia sembrare calmo, non lo è per niente. È chiaro che quello spazio ristretto stia pesando anche sulla sua psicologia, ma è di certo più coraggioso di te, sotto ogni punto di vista. Ti senti ancora più in colpa, quando pensi al fatto che lui sta fingendo di non stare male solo per te; per non lasciare che tu ti senta peggio, perché non sai gestire la paura e non sai tirarla sotto strati di un ardimentoso carattere che non ti appartiene. Sei debole e basta. Non c’è altro da aggiungere e, ora come ora, hai solo voglia di piangere.

Ti aggrappi al suo completo. Stringi le dita intorno al tessuto della sua giacca e torni a nascondere il viso contro il suo petto… e esplodi. Piangi, disperato, non per la paura ma per quella sensazione di fallimento che ti schiaccia.

Non sei buono a nulla. Sai solo creare casini e nulla di più. Non sai salvare le persone, le costringi a stare con te perché ti senti solo e poi le imprigioni nel tuo mondo. Le blocchi in un androne circondato da stanze chiuse nel quale nessuno può entrare. Stanze piene di vita, di presupposti, di obiettivi, di cambiamenti e crescita e tu sei lì, che vedi sparire tutti in quelle stanze e rimani dove sei, senza muoverti di un millimetro. Tutti vivono e tu no. Vedi solo gli altri che passano attraverso la tua vita e poi spariscono.

Con Lance finirà allo stesso modo, e lo sai. Lo perderai. E allora ti aggrappi a lui non per costringerlo a restare, ma per godere per l’ultima volta della sua presenza.

Invece lui non sembra arrabbiato, né deluso. Alza una mano e ti carezza i capelli, con delicatezza. Qualcosa che, da una _spia sotto copertura_ , non ti aspetteresti mai. E tu piangi ancora e sei patetico. Non hai dignità, non hai futuro, non hai niente tra le mani, se non debolezze.

«Non sei il primo e non sei l’ultimo ad aver paura degli spazi chiusi. È normale», cerca di rassicurarti Lance e tu non rispondi. Non sei in grado e non vuoi. «Walter, non sei strano. Non sei debole. Sei… sei solo _così._ Tutto qui, che vuoi che ci sia di strano, nell’avere paura?»

«Tu non ne hai», sentenzi, con la voce ovattata per via della faccia ancora nascosta. Lo dici tra i singhiozzi che tenti di camuffare, ma che invece sono sempre più forti.

«Io? Mio dio, mi vedi davvero così insensibile? Accidenti, devo recitarla davvero bene, la mia parte di fredda spia!», ride, e la carezza tra i capelli si fa sempre più dolce. Così tanto che ti dà un poco di coraggio e le lacrime cessano. Alzi la testa e, ad aspettarti, c’è Lance che sorride e ti regala umanità, quella di cui necessiti ora; più di qualunque altro momento al mondo.

Ti perdi nei suoi occhi, e ne trovi sfumature che non avevi mai notato. No, non siete mai stati così vicini come ora e, d’un tratto, un brivido ti percorre la schiena. Ti senti gelare, poi il petto è caldo e, quando Lance ti alza di più il viso verso il suo con l’ausilio di due dita sotto al tuo mento, il pavimento sotto i piedi pare svanire nel nulla. Ti aggrappi a lui, come se potessi cadere da un momento all’altro, ma fluttui nell’aria, quando le sue labbra si distendono per un secondo in un sorriso dolcissimo e, poco dopo, sono sulle tue. Le sue mani salgono alle tue guance, le racchiudono e le tengono strette, come se avesse paura di vederti scivolare via. Ma tu non scivoli, gli prendi i polsi tra le mani e chiudi gli occhi.   
Non sei davvero lì, forse non hai nemmeno ancora realizzato che Lance Sterling ti sta baciando le labbra ma, senza alcuna paura – ora davvero non ne provi nemmeno un po’ – ti lasci andare.

C’è qualcosa di magico, in quel contatto, che rende quello spazio ristretto dannatamente immenso. Torni a respirare, ma nell’aria c’è odore di qualcosa che hai sempre e solo immaginato, e che ora invece puoi dire che è reale. Premura, dolcezza, forse amore. Non vuoi scommetterci, ma forse è così e, la cosa paradossale, è che la senti da lui, questa emozione. La senti battere sotto ai polpastrelli delle sue dita ancora strette alle tue guance.

Quando vi staccate, c’è un mondo da scoprire in quello sguardo che vi state scambiando e, senza che nessuno vi possa fermare, tornate immediatamente a baciarvi. Lance ti spinge contro uno scaffale, con delicatezza. Tu ti appendi al suo collo con le braccia. È un contatto profondo, più intimo, quasi impensabile. C’è qualcosa di caldo che avverti tra di voi, e l’unico pensiero che ti salta alla mente, è che sia il calore dei vostri cuori che si incontra, siccome i vostri petti sono appiccicati tra di loro.

Ti abbassa il camice sulla spalla, e ti libera il collo. Scende a baciarlo; lo bagna di saliva e tu lo lasci fare, mentre gli infili le dita tra i capelli e vorresti solo che non si fermasse mai. Non sai nemmeno dove arriverete, cosa farete, sai solo che vuoi. Qualunque cosa sia, _la vuoi fare._

Lance è nella foga del momento, ma non riesce a lasciar andare le tue labbra. Le sue mani si infilano delicate sotto la tua maglietta e ti carezzano i fianchi e tu non sai cosa accidenti fare con le tue. Sei spaesato e travolto da quella novità e, quando finalmente ti senti più audace e con le mani tremanti gli sbottoni il farfallino ben stretto al colletto della camicia, la porta del ripostiglio si spalanca.

Tu e Lance vi voltate. Lui ha ancora le mani sotto la tua maglietta e tu, immobile come una statua, hai bloccato qualsiasi cosa tu stessi facendo con i suoi vestiti.

Joy Jenkins, con le mani incrociate al petto e gli occhiali dalla montatura finissima, vi guarda. Vi guarda come se non vi avesse appena beccati a fare _certe cose_ in un ripostiglio. Si esibisce in un paio di colpi di tosse e, severa, vi guarda e basta.

Dovete avere un aspetto orribile: tu di certo con i capelli spettinati e Lance con i vestiti tutti sgualciti dalle tue goffe mani che hanno cercato di sfilarglieli via.

«Ahem», esordisci lei e tu e Lance vi separate velocemente, cercando di ritrovare un contegno. Ti infili una mano nei capelli e cerchi inutilmente di pettinarli, mentre l’altro si liscia la camicia, con un mezzo sorrisetto arrogante stampato in faccia.

«Qualcuno vi ha visto entrare, e si è chiesto se non foste rimasti bloccati nel ripostiglio, siccome succede molto spesso che qualcuno vi rimanga prigioniero. Devo forse pensare che, in verità, si tratti di una scusa che usate tutti per… _imboscarvi_?»

«No! No, noi non ci… non ci siamo imboscati! Siamo… sì, siamo rimasti bloccati perché, ecco, come dice lei, succede. Succede, no? Vero, Lance?», chiedi e gli dai una gomitata, quando quello che il tuo compagno sta facendo, è solo ridere di gusto di fronte a quella situazione imbarazzante. Non ti sei mai vergognato così tanto in vita tua e, allo stesso tempo, divertito.

«Sì, è vero. Non lo abbiamo fatto intenzionalmente, se è quello che pensi, Joy.»

La donna vi squadra da capo a piedi e, schioccando la lingua, si sistema gli occhiali con un gesto secco. «Immagino», commenta solo, poi si volta con un elegante colpo di tacco contro il pavimento di marmo, «Ricomponetevi e andatevene a casa. Mi auguro che anche lì ci siano dei ripostigli dove rimanere bloccati. Se vi becco un’altra volta ad _amoreggiare_ dentro qui dentro vi faccio declassare ad inservienti.»

«Non stavamo amor-»

Joy si gira a guardarvi e vi fulmina con lo sguardo. «Non mi interessa il vostro rapporto amoroso, agenti. Lo sa mezzo H.T.U.V. che ve la intendete e non ho nulla da obiettare ma… almeno non _amoreggiate_ nei nostri ripostigli!» Conclude, poi sparisce e tu, in quell’avviso, ci vedi una sorta di benedizione. Ti senti un po’ come se tua mamma fosse felice per te e del traguardo _amoroso_ che hai raggiunto ma che si sentisse in imbarazzo a non pensare a te come un bambino ma come il ventenne che sei.

Sorridi, e senti che forse, alla fine, le cose non sono poi così male lì dentro. Che magari non sei destinato a instaurare grandi amicizie ma che, dopotutto, le persone che ti interessano davvero sono orgogliose di te e, a quanto pare, felici per i tuoi traguardi.

Ti volti a guardare Lance, in piedi accanto a te, che fissa la porta tagliafuoco che si è appena chiusa. Si volta e incontra i tuoi occhi; ti sorride scaltro e, con una certa luce furbastra che esplode nelle sue iridi scure, incrocia le braccia al petto.

«Mamma ci ha beccati.»

Tu sbuffi divertito, e ti senti dannatamente leggero. «Dovremmo parlarne, di questa cosa che è successa… sai, ad un certo punto non c’ho capito più niente», ammetti.

«Tu? Figurati io!», risponde Lance e, allargando il suo sorriso, inclina la testa di lato. «Torni a casa con me?»

«Torno a casa con te», dici, annuendo e, prendendogli la mano e stringendola tra la sua come se nulla vi fosse dovuto, lo segui in quello che è l’inizio di qualcosa e che, in qualche modo, senti sta dando un valore diverso alla tua esistenza.

Non sei più solo. Non più.

**Fine**

**Note autore:**

Che posso aggiungere? Sono on fire 'sti giorni, con questi due dunque vado avanti! Grazie mille a Lande di Fandom per avermi dato così tanti bei prompt da sviluppare, perfetti per loro **

Mi auguro che anche questa vi sia piaciuta **

La vostra amichevole Miryel di quartiere


End file.
